El anillo
by oOMichiko Suzukaze00
Summary: Hiroto se siente aburrido en una fiesta. Pero... ¿Quien es esa chica? ¿Por qué llora? ¿Necesita su ayuda? Algo se lo dice internamente. La ayudará, porque...por una inexplicable razón...la ama.


**Bueno, se que no he subido nada últimamente, por lo que hice un one-shot de mi pareja favorita *-* Espero que lo disfruten. Lo hice con empeño, sudor y muchos litros de helado. XD Bueno, si, con helado me inspiro. Pero bueno, no los entretengo más, que disfruten de la historia. Dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**El anillo**

* * *

Esto es lo más aburrido que había hecho en su vida. Seguir a Haruya a una fiesta de disfraces no era lo más entretenido que hubiera hecho en la vida. Es más, se estaba aburriendo como nunca. Haruya se había ido a solo Dios sabe dónde, dejándolo a él en medio de una multitud de personas charlando con amigos, parejas o familia. ¿Qué porque él no se unía a las conversaciones? Pues muy sencillo, no conocía a nadie allí, solo a Haruya, y quien sabe donde se metió. Sentado en una pared de piedra, bajo un árbol y apartado de la fiesta, Hiroto trataba de encontrar algo que hacer para matar el tiempo. Claro, podía irse cuando quisiese, tenía su propio auto, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Haruya. Estaba muy emocionado cuando aceptó ir con él, e irse así como así, podía hacerlo sentir desilusión con él, y eso es lo último que quería.

Balanceaba su vaso de jugo de mora, pero no tomaba, se lo pasaba viendo el líquido rojo balanceándose de un lado para el otro. Suspiró y se lo tomó todo en tres tragos. Dejó el vaso en la columna de piedra y se dirigió a buscar a Haruya. Había demasiada gente en la fiesta, tanta, que Hiroto apenas y podía moverse sin golpear a alguien o quedar entre los cuerpos de las personas. Seguro que Haruya estaba hablando con su amigo de cabello blanco. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡A si! Suzuno Fuusuke, si no estaba hablando con él, de seguro que estaba peleando. Él y muchas otras personas estaban enterados de antemano sobre las peleas de estos dos. Sin embargo, no escuchaba ningún pleito en algún lugar, por lo que dio por cancelada la misión de encontrar a su amigo. Era casi imposible moverse entre esa masa de personas y mucho menos, visualizar a alguien disfrazado. Volvió a apartarse de la multitud, yendo inmediatamente a una de las sillas que allí se encontraban. Definitivamente Haruya le debía una muy grande.

Escudriñó a cada persona con la vista, algunos con disfraces de terror bastante realistas. Otros, de personajes épicos y los demás de alguna serie de televisión. Podría hablarle a Midorikawa e invitarlo a la fiesta, había helado, por lo que supuso que su amigo no iba negarse. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y buscó a Midorikawa en la agenda. No sabe cómo, no sabe por qué, levantó la mirada hacia un punto negro de la multitud. Sentada – justo donde él se encontraba antes – reposaba una muchacha de cabellos azules y piel nívea. Hiroto se quedó impactado inmediatamente ante tal visión de belleza. Lucía un precioso vestido negro con bordado plateado resplandeciente. Sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos mitones por encima de los codos y su cuello era decorado por un collar del que colgaba un hermoso diamante. Toda una doncella, se dijo Hiroto, con apreciación. Pero…había algo mal. Su rostro estaba dirigido hacia la luna plateada de esa noche y brillaba.

Estaba llorando.

De inmediato, Hiroto se levantó de su asiento, al tiempo que su pecho palpitaba como un tambor. Se abrió paso entre las personas, alarmado. No sabía por qué razón se sentía de ese modo con una extraña, solo sabía que tenía que ayudarla. Se paró en frente de ella, sin embargo, la chica no se viró a verlo.

-Disculpa, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó a la chica. Ella abrió los ojos, y lo miró parpadeando, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño del que este mundo no fuera parte. Ella lo miró con recelo y luego apretó los labios. Se dio cuenta de que poseía unos increíbles ojos azules, que lo dejaron embelesado.

-¿Quién es usted?- ella se levantó con la delicadeza de una princesa, su espalda recta y las manos en el vientre, entrelazadas y la barbilla en alto.

-Mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama, mucho gusto…-.

-Yagami, Reina Yagami- respondió, al tiempo que un viento frío revolvía sus cabellos. Ella abrió los ojos con temor y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó alarmado, acercándose más a ella y tomándola de la mano. Reina no quitaba su vista de algo más allá de él, así que se giró y vio un joven que los miraba fijamente, con un odio profundo, tanto, que Hiroto sintió mil escalofríos royéndole la espalda-. ¿Quién…?- cuando se volteó, no vio a Reina, solo quedó su perfumado olor a Jazmines y su mano alargada.

Miró de nuevo hacia atrás, pero tampoco vio al muchacho de antes, tal parece que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia o su rápida huida. Dio un suspiro y dirigió su vista al bosque, era una residencia un poco apartada y el bosque de noche podía ser un lugar muy traicionero y peligroso. Temiendo que la chica se haya adentrado sin conocer bien el terreno, dio un salto por la cerca y corrió al interior del bosque. La oscuridad era tanta, que no podía siquiera ver su mano en frente de su rostro. Se escucharon sollozos. Supo de inmediato que su teoría podía ser acertada. Pero el único problema es que los sollozos parecían venir de todos lados. Acosándole e impidiéndole abandonar su propósito de encontrar la fuente de los sonidos.

La brisa nocturna acariciaba las ramas de los arboles del bosque. No era un lugar donde él hubiera estado presente en tiempos anteriores, no lo conocía en lo absoluto, solo sabía que esa noche, soplaba un viento maligno, lleno de amargura. Se viró hacia la luna, notando que estaba tras una gran edificación de concreto reforzado y grisáceo que parecía hacer rebotar los rayos de la luna. Contaba con una ventana a lo más alto de la torre, en ella se asomaba alguien. Podía distinguible con gran calidad, era la joven Reina Yagami. Podía ver que vestía de blanco y dirigía su vista a la mano con embelesamiento.

Se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque, parecía que ella estaba bien. Caminó pero solo parecía que solo había más y más árboles, no encontraba la fiesta. ¿Se habría perdido? ¡Genial! Lo que le hacía falta, perderse ante el espesor de un bosque. Su oído pudo percibir el sonido de algo. No era muy nítido, pero podía saber de que eran. Personas. Si, eran personas, eso quiere decir que estaba cerca de la fiesta. Corría hacia donde creía venían las voces. A medida que avanzaba, los sonidos se le hacían más claros y se le helaba la sangre. De nuevo esos sollozos. Eran personas, pero eran sollozos y lamentos, no podía entenderlos con claridad, pudo identificar el idioma, era inglés británico.

Camino hacia donde el instinto lo llevase. Ahora era lo menos que podía hacer. Al fin pudo distinguir una luz entre las malezas. De ahí venían los lamentos. No era su fiesta, pero podía intentar comunicarse con ellos para que le dieran instrucciones de como llegar a la otra fiesta. Salto el arbusto y se encontró, no en una fiesta, sino en un funeral. Un funeral de dos personas. Una mujer ostentada de joyas negras y un velo que le cubría completamente el rostro, lloraba inconsolablemente pegada a uno de los ataúdes. Gritaba cosas en ese idioma, que seguro expresaban todo el dolor que sentía. Se acercó disimuladamente, por si podía hablar con alguien y pedirle indicaciones. Cuando estuvo cerca, no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo al ataúd donde se encontraba la infeliz mujer.

Dio un brinco de espanto. El nombre rabotó en su mente, obligándole a tomar fuertemente su pecho. Ya que creía que sufriría un infarto. El ataúd decía en impecable caligrafía: _Reina Yagami, excelente hija y alma de Dios. _

Cerró los ojos y detrás de ellos cursaron insufribles imágenes: _El rostro de Reina estaba cubierto de lágrimas, sangre y desesperación. El chico que vio en la fiesta antes de que Reina desapareciera, sus ojos no distaban mucho de parecerse a los de la última vez, estaban vacíos de cualquier sentimiento humano, solo un demonio poseería tan terribles emociones implantadas en su ojos. Gritos de auxilio y desgarradores chillidos de dolor llegaron a sus oídos._

Abrió los ojos con una exhalación. Se encontraba en la fiesta. Tenía el corazón en un puño, estaba incluso llorando. ¿Lo había imaginado todo? ¿Cosas tan horribles habrán sido capaces de cruzar por su mente? Movió su mano y percibió algo frío, era el vaso de jugo de mora. Entonces todo había sido un sueño.

-Hiroto- llamó Haruya, sobresaltándole de sobremanera-. ¡Por el padre! Hiroto, estás llorando, ¿Que ha ocurrido?-.

-¡Ay, Haruya!- exclamó- acabo de tener un sueño horrible-.

-Estás demasiado cansado- dijo Haruya- mejor ve a casa. No te preocupes, puedo irme con Kazemaru después-.

-Vale, si algo, no dudes en llamarme-.

Se levantó de la columna y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. No pudo evitar echarle una mirada final a aquel bosque, que por supuesto, lo hizo estremecerse. Se llevó las mangas a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Paró en seco cuando pasó su mano derecha por su nariz. Olía a jazmín. Reina. El nombre vino a él como un relámpago, iluminándole. Ella si existió, él si la vio, si la tomo de la mano. Había conocido a Reina Yagami. ¿Tanto impacto había producido esa chica en él?

Entrando al estacionamiento. Vio la misma figura de Reina. Miraba desesperadamente a todos lados y caminaba apresuradamente. Él se acercó a ella, para intentar ayudarla.

-Señorita Reina-.

Ella se giró inmediatamente, con ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y espanto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-No- gimió ella, poniéndose de rodillas y buscando desesperadamente algo, palpando el suelo con la palma de las manos. Hiroto se espantó completamente, era como ver a alguien entrando por completo en la locura-. Debo encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo-.

-Yo le ayudo a buscar, no se preocupe- como ella, comenzó a gatear, acariciando el suelo-. Antes que nada, ¿podría decirme lo que buscamos?-.

Reina comenzó a temblar con fiereza antes de mirarlo.

-Un anillo- respondió- necesito encontrarlo antes de que…- su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de espanto.

-Tranquilícese, lo vamos a encontrar-.

-No- sollozó Reina, parecía haberse rendido- no lo haremos, nadie lo hará-.

-Todo lo que se pierde, se encuentra- calmó, mientras un viento gélido le golpeaba la nuca y le erizaba los pelos del cogote.

-Es tarde- dijo ella.

En ese momento, se giró hacia la luna, y pidió una explicación a lo que ella sentía. Que Dios lo ayudara, que le iluminara para encontrar ese anillo. Por lo que podía ver, ella tendría severos problemas si no se presentaba el anillo. Juntó las manos y comenzó una oración.

-Por favor… el anillo… por favor…- Reina parecía fuera de sí. En un determinado momento, algo vino a su mente, el tintineo de un reloj gigante que marcaba la medianoche, también una hermosa caja de caoba, con laboriosas decoraciones enmarcando su exterior. Su casa.

-Oye, creo que ya sé donde debemos ir-. El rostro de Reina se iluminó con la esperanza, luego sonrió corriendo hacia él.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está su anillo?-.

-¿Su…anillo? ¿Qué no es de usted?-.

Reina negó con la cabeza, y bajó la mirada, como si estuviera revelando mucho.

-Cuénteme todo lo que ocurre, y así puedo ayudarla con más presteza-.

-No puedo- sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse- no puedo darle razones o explicarle hasta que encuentre _ese_ anillo- el tono con el que dijo la palabra "ese" lo dejó atónito.

-Vale-.

Montaron en su auto e inmediatamente abandonaron el lugar. Reina parecía muy feliz, parecía estar contenta y ansiosa. Era como si ese anillo fuera la fuente de su felicidad. Le alegró verla tan feliz, al grado que también sonrió y sintió cosquillas en el estómago.

-¿Le…puedo preguntar de quién es ese anillo?- se arrepintió inmediatamente de preguntar eso, ya que Reina bajó los ojos y la sonrisa abandonó su rostro.

-Mi prometido- respondió con amargura.

Por alguna razón, sintió mil agujas implantándose en su pecho con ferocidad. Esa palabra le ocasionó hacer acoplo de sus fuerzas para no lanzar un gemido. No supo por qué.

-¿Está comprometida?-. Reina no respondió, solo asintió.

-Mi familia es de Japón- comenzó, recostándose contra el espaldar del asiento- mira, te contaré todo lo que pueda de mi historia, pero por favor, sé paciente, no todo está a mi alcance en este momento. Y comenzando, si voy a hacer esto, debe haber más confianza entre nosotros, así que por favor, déjame de tratarme como "usted".- Asintió ante lo pedido y Reina aspiró hondo-. Mi madre es de Gran Bretaña, al igual que mi prometido. Somos primos-. Trató de no lanzar una expresión ahogada de la sorpresa-. Mi madre y yo viajamos allá después de la muerte de mi padre, nos quedamos en la casa de mi tía Regina. Allí conocí a mi primo, Fiodor, era alguien muy caballeroso y simplemente nos agradamos al instante. Pasaron los meses y terminamos por estar comprometidos. Te preguntarás… si estoy enamorada de él, ¿verdad?-.

-No… bueno, ¿no lo estás?-.

-No- negó con la cabeza- somos primos, familia, no podía hacerlo, lo consideraba un hermano. Pero mi madre y yo…no éramos, lo que se dice, muy ricas. Y claro, la ambición pudo más que el amor-.

Llegaron a la casa, inmediatamente, Reina bajó del vehículo, pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo contra la puerta del auto. Ella se resistió.

-Primero debes terminar- pidió suavemente, sin soltarla. Reina lo miró a los ojos, embelesada-. El anillo no se moverá-.

-No…- se recostó en su pecho- no me hagas recordar-. Hiroto la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza.

-Debes recordar, debes salir de ese hoyo de recuerdos, no puedes seguir así-.

Reina se quedó así por unos momentos, y él entrelazó su mano.

-Puedes hacerlo-.

-Ya estaba todo planeado, solo me quedaba esperar. Un día desperté sin el anillo en mi dedo. Lo busqué por toda mi habitación pero no di con él. Corrí por los pasillos hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraban mi primo, una sirvienta y mi madre. Grité: ¡El anillo! ¡El anillo! Mi madre de inmediato se levantó de la silla y me miró furiosa, los ojos de mi primo se clavaron en mí, produciéndome las ganas de correr y escapar. La sirvienta simplemente parecía nerviosa. ¡Como que has perdido el anillo!, gritó mi madre, ¡No, mamá, me…! ¡No digas nada! ¡Eres una desconsiderada! Sentí la fuerte bofetada que vino- Reina apretó la tela de su camisa con la respiración entrecortada. Parecía hablar con ella misma más que narrándole la historia- ¡La jaula no, mami!, mi voz se quebró al darme cuenta de donde me dejaría. ¡Cállate! ¡Ese anillo pertenecía a la familia! ¡Cómo pudiste perderlo! ¡Hasta que no demos con el anillo! ¡No te consideraré mi hija! ¡Me avergüenzas! Me tiró dentro del oscuro lugar, cerrando la puerta. Esa fue la última vez que vi la luz del día.

Frenó su historia lanzando exhalaciones y lágrimas.

-Pasan días, quizá semanas o meses en ese lugar, no soy capaz ver el paso de las horas, no puedo ver el sol. Solo me llevan comida una vez al día, y era de noche. Soy presa del temor y los sollozos, y pierdo peso con rapidez. No tengo más lágrimas para derramar- volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero esta vez estaba completamente ausente, distante, vacía-. ¿Ese es Fiodor? - un temblor recorrió a Reina cuando dijo ese nombre-, ¡Fiodor me visita! ¡Seguro que encontraron el anillo!... No, hay algo mal, ¿Por qué lleva un bastón? ¿Qué es esa mirada? Fiodor, ¿Qué ocurre? Siento miedo, frío, hambre, ¿Por qué mi primo se ve tan furioso? El bastón toca mi rostro y me lanza lejos. ¡No! ¡No quiero!-.

Reina abrió sus ojos sin brillo de golpe y dio un salto. Tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera.

-¡Reina! ¡No estás allí, estás aquí conmigo!-. Pero pareció no escucharle.

-¡Fiodor! ¿Qué haces? Dios mío, la mejilla me duele mucho. ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡Sin ese anillo, no nos casaremos! Otro golpe, ¡Trata de matarme! ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡Dijiste que me amabas!- Reina se lamentaba mientras jadeaba y se retorcía en sus brazos- ¡Sin ese anillo no nos casaremos! ¡Y si no eres mía no eres de nadie más! No sé si estoy muerta, creo que no, me duele demasiado para estar muerta. Hay algo aquí, es puntiagudo. ¡No puede ser! ¡Está junto a mí! Agarro el trozo puntiagudo de ese algo y, con mis últimas fuerzas, atravieso el corazón de Fiodor. Con mis últimas fuerzas, atravieso el corazón de mi prometido, y así es como di mi último suspiro… y morí-.

Esa última palabra le rebotó en la cabeza con insistencia. Acaba de decir… entonces ella…

-No dejes que me tenga, él viene por mí, solo quiere llevarme con él- ahora pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba-. Fiodor quiere llevarme con su señor-.

-No me importa quién sea su señor, no dejaré que te ponga un dedo encima-.

-Su señor…es Lucifer-. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, pero trató de mantenerse firme.

-¡Hmp! ¿Qué no me oíste? No me importa quien sea, no permitiré que te toque-.

-Pero…si estoy…-.

-Eso no me importa, estás muerta, ¿Y qué? Supongo que buscas ese anillo por algo muy importante, y yo… siento que te encontré para hacerlo-.

-¿Sientes?-.

-Dios me puso en tu camino- se giró a sonreírle- Dios estaba enterado de tu sufrimiento y decidió ponerme como tu guardián-.

-Hiroto…- pudo notar el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, tanto las de ella como las de él.

-Ven- le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Entraron a la residencia, Reina corría como alma que lleva el diablo, pues, porque así era. Subieron las escaleras, pero entonces Reina se detuvo de golpe con un chillido.

-¡Está aquí! ¡Hiroto! ¡Él me encontró!-.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, las luces de su casa comenzaron a estallar en sus cabezas. Él protegió a Reina con sus brazos pero ella inmediatamente se separó.

-A mí las cosas materiales no pueden hacerme nada, ¡Corre!- lo tomó de la mano y corrieron a al habitación. Hiroto sintió como algo lo tomaba de la chaqueta y lo impulsaba hacia atrás, haciendo que soltara la mano de Reina, y rebotando contra el suelo. Escuchó a Reina chillar con horror y levantó la mirada. Aquel chico de nuevo lo observaba con odio y resentimiento, pero había algo más profundo, y Hiroto sabía que no era nada bueno. Se levantó como pudo y trastabilló velozmente para llegar hasta él. Fiodor se acuclilló y su cuerpo comenzó a tener escalofriantes cambios. Su espalda se dobló hasta volverse una pronunciada joroba y sus manos adquirieron feroces garras amarillentas. Incluso su cuerpo aumentó de tamaño y dos tétricas alas brotaron de la joroba. Fiodor profirió un chillido que lo dejó prácticamente de rodillas. Era la criatura más horripilante que haya visto. Sus extremidades se doblaron en posiciones imposibles de concebir y lo miró a él. Sabía que iba a matarlo.

-¡Déjala, hijo de Satanás!- gritó con fuerza, no supo de dónde sacó la valentía. Fiodor se impulsó con sus alas y chocó contra él. Ambos rodaron por las escaleras, goleándose y tratando de mantener al otro bajo control. A diferencia de él, Fiodor poseía muchas ventajas. Finalmente, al pie de las escaleras, Hiroto dominó a Fiodor, quedando sobre él. Sin embargo, este usó sus poderosas patas – porque no eran pies – y lo lanzó contra un cuadro de familia, haciéndolo trizas. Ese cuadro tenía mucha historia, y el hecho de que se redujera a un montón de cristales rotos, hizo que Hiroto maldijera a Fiodor. Fiodor no parecía muy interesado en él, solo en Reina. Se dio vuelta para volver al piso de arriba-. ¡Ven y pelea cobarde!- tosió y trató de levantarse, palpando algo en su mano. Algo frío al tacto. Hiroto retiró los cristales, encontrándose con un objeto puntiagudo en forma de… ¡Una cruz! Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Dio gracias a sus antepasados por darle esa arma, y a Dios por haber dado con ella. Reina bajó las escaleras y encaró a Fiodor con ferocidad.

-¡Maldito, déjalo en paz!- gritó, sin apartar la mirada de Fiodor.

-No…no la toques, no vas a llevártela- Hiroto se levantó del suelo con un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo. Fiodor se giró y sus ojos amarillos se abrieron en par cuando advirtió su nueva arma. No esperó más, y se lanzó al ataque. Fiodor fue más rápido y detuvo su mano, haciendo que soltara el objeto. Le dio una patada en el abdomen, lanzándolo de nuevo hacia atrás. Sintió algo filoso contra su cuello. Abrió los ojos y vio a Fiodor sobre él. Su fétido aliento rozaba su rostro y ya no tenía fuerzas para quitarlo de encima.

-Últimas palabras- dijo Fiodor, con voz siseante y tenebrosa. Un sonido invadió el lugar, algo como el metal atravesando la carne. Fiodor emitió un horrible chillido y dio un salto para comenzar a retorcerse grotescamente ante sus ojos. Vio a Reina con la respiración entrecortada y el seño fruncido. Fiodor tenía en su espalda enterrada la cruz y su cuerpo comenzaba a empollarse y en su piel nacieron delgados caminos de luz que se hicieron más grandes hasta que estalló en polvo.

Ambos luchaban por regular su respiración. Hiroto comenzó a reír, divertido.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?- gritó Reina.

-¡Del hecho de que sean familia!-. Reina se ruborizó y lo ayudó a incorporándose.

-Eres un idiota, ¿te lo han dicho?-.

-Varias veces hoy, ¿Por?-.

Reina suspiró y le dio la espalda, sabía que estaba sonriendo, por alguna razón lo sabía. Ambos subieron a la habitación y entraron. La cajita estaba, como Hiroto había dicho, sobre el escritorio. Ambos intercambiaron miradas meditativas y luego Hiroto la abrió, dejando a la vista, una hoja de papel enrollada y un anillo.

-¡Es ese!- gritó Reina con emoción. Hiroto cogió la hoja de papel y retiró el cintillo para desenrollar. Era una carta. Decía:

_15 Agosto de 1876, Gran Bretaña._

_No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde mi partida de este mundo. Moriré mañana, así es como Dios me lo estipuló en mi sueño de hace ocho años. Debo cumplir con la última petición que me hizo el santísimo padre. Hace ya ochenta años, mi madre llegó a casa con algo entre sus manos. Un precioso anillo de oro con una piedra de diamante. El oro era rodeado de diversas piedras. Rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, tanto valía ese anillo que me desconcerté. El rostro de ambición de mi madre no podrá borrarse de mi mente nunca, mejor dicho, a aquella mujer, ya que la dejé de considerar mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo. Me alegré de ser adoptado. Me enteré que la prometida del patrón de esa mujer, perdió el anillo de bodas y de paso, su libertad._

_Supe de inmediato de que anillo se trataba. Traté de encontrarlo en mi casa, pero no di con él. De todas maneras, fue muy tarde…me enteré de que encontraron los cadáveres de los novios en una jaula. El novio fue el asesino. No supe cómo sucedieron los hechos realmente, solo sé que es culpa de esa mujer y su ambición. Una vida inocente fue tomada…también por mi cobardía. Lo único que puedo hacer es mantener a salvo este anillo. Algo me dice que debo dejar esta carta, Dios me lo dice, y espero que sirva. Espero poder corregir lo que ocurrió. _

_Isamu Kiyama…_

Cuando terminó de leer, Reina pareció quedarse mirando al vacío. Pero luego sonrió.

-Tenías razón- dijo ella-. Dios te envió a ti para ayudarme a partir-.

Sintió algo fuerte en el pecho, y sus ojos comenzaron a llorarle sin querer, pero no podía detener las lágrimas. Reina también comenzó a llorar en silencio y con una sonrisa triste el rostro. Reina lo rodeó con sus brazos y ambos lloraron en el hombro del otro por unos momentos. Ella tenía que partir, lo sabía, pero no quería separarse de ella. Reina se separó y lo cogió de las mejillas. Él le rodea la cintura y así se acercan hasta que sus labios se unen. El contacto no fue frío, como él lo esperaba, era lo más maravilloso que experimentó en su vida. Sintió un amor que no esperó encontrar en nadie más.

-Te amo- dijo Reina, cuando ya se hubieron separado.

-Yo te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y más allá- susurró él sin poder parar de llorar.

Reina lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó en su cama.

-Duerme, nos volveremos a encontrar algún día, cuando abandones este mundo y aparezcas en el juicio final, volveremos a encontrarnos- le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de que cerrara los ojos y cayera inmediatamente dormido.

Fue el sueño más placentero que haya tenido en vida. Descansó como nunca lo había hecho, se recuperó de todo lo que había hecho y se repuso de su pelea con Fiodor que, gracias a Dios, no volverá a molestar a nadie. Se despertó lentamente en la mañana, con la imagen de la sonrisa de Reina en su mente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en su pecho había algo. ¡El anillo de Reina! Se levantó de golpe y lo contempló con detenimiento. Ese era sin duda, un momento extraordinario. Sabía que ella se lo había dejado de recuerdo. Lo conservaría, lo conservaría hasta que llegara su juicio final, hasta ese día. Mantendrá ese anillo con él. Ese anillo, que permitió que la conociera. Y aunque no pudiera vivir con ella. Podría vivir el resto de su existencia a su lado. Porque ese es el amor que se tenían.

* * *

***Coros de ángeles* Lo he terminado, es...increíble, al fin terminé mi primer one-shot de HiroUlvi ^^ Estoy tan emocionada. BIEN, BIEN, ¿Merezco un review? ¿O quizá tomatazos? ¿Que opinan? **


End file.
